


Blast From the Past

by Dragonmaid02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Oops hi Bro, Sexy Times, Weed, they really went for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmaid02/pseuds/Dragonmaid02
Summary: You've only been over a few times since moving into town. But, considering how many years you've know each other, you'd say its fine. Besides, you're just hanging out. Right?





	Blast From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to stop just posting the smut of my stories but I don't write consistently and I don't wanna leave good people like y'all with a story that dies halfway through. Anyway, check out my JTK one too called Drunk times with Jeff!
> 
>  
> 
> Background of this one is that he moved away years ago and you just moved to his city without knowing. You've been hanging out for a couple weeks again at this point.

You followed him down the hall to the right to the last door. He kicked it and went into the door on your left. There was no response, so Bro was gone. Daves room was as messy as you would expect. He had old pictures you remembered but it was all mostly new posters. There was a huge turntable in the back, with wires every where. There was clotheslines with polaroids across the ceiling. The table in the middle had a rig and some containers on it. He was throwing clothes into a corner to clear the floor somewhat. You simply grabbed a pillow off his bed and sat on it by the table.

He sat down as you grabbed your stash out of your bag. You put music on his bluetooth speakers. The two of you took turn taking rips off his bong for a while. Just talking about the people at school, people back in your home town. It was so good to just talk after getting unpacked. School was school, and mom was definitely great, but Dave was your old bestie. He still got you, it was like you never stopped talking.

You both moved to the bed to open the window, and smoke a joint. You had just finished proving you could do a French inhale when you saw him smirk. It was a dangerous expression. His platinum hair was mussed, and his shirt was bunched from laying sideways, and that smirk just made it all come together. And then. And then what he said. Ooof, that boy.

"Fine, bet you can't French kiss that well." Your head snapped to look at him.

Eyebrows up, smile on, you gave him an 'Are you kidding me?' look. "Wouldn't you like to know?" You took another hit off the joint, blowing it in his face.

He fanned it away from his face, still smirking, and said, "Maybe I would. How else will I know how much you changed  while you were stuck back home?" He wiggled his eyebrows, making you giggle.

 "Are you challenging me or just getting jealous that I'm better than you at something?"

"It's  not a challenge when I'm guaranteed to win." You glared at him, putting out the joint and crawling across the bed. You straddled him, and leaned down, pressing your lips to his. You held the sides of his face softly with your hands, kissing him slowly at first. Then you slid your tongue in his mouth, and he almost instantly took control.

He kept you close, one hand on your waist, one on the back of your neck. When he kissed you he barely came up for air, focusing on sliding against you, just feeling you. In a sudden flip you were beneath him, making you gasp. You were breathing harder and his shades were askew, but his lips were red, and his shirt had crept up enough for you to pull it off easily. He seemed surprised, and his shades almost fell off but he fixed them and started kissing you again.

One of his hands started sliding up your shirt, making you shudder-

"Dave, I'm home- Oh." You both jolted up, almost smacking heads together, to look at his older brother. Come to think of it, you really didn't know his name. He was just Bro.  "Carry on." He smirked and gave a lazy wave, closing the door.

You were both stunned and panting, practically in each others' pants. You finally peeled your eyes away from the door to see he was looking at you.

"Your move... do whatever you want. I'm cool."

He was most definitely not cool. He was still daringly close, shirt off, and you could feel how hard he was against your hip. He didn't even try to keep his face straight. His lips were puffy, and his freckles stood out in the afternoon light. But you were no where near cool either, damn Bro being home or not.

With a last look at the door, you pulled him back on top of you, running your hands and your nails across his back and sides, kissing him again. Within a few second you had both found your groove again, grinding against each other, breathing hard. You pulled away enough for him to take off your shirt. For minute he just ran his hands along your sides and curves.

He jerked his glasses off and unclipped your bra, then lowered himself on you. He pulled your bra off with his teeth, guiding the straps with his hands. Even with his hair over his face, you couldn't look away. Coming back, he put his mouth on your nipple, swirling his tongue around it. He did the same on the other side with his thumb. When you started to moan he covered your mouth. You couldn't help grinding against him hopelessly. Even with his hand over your mouth you felt like you were being loud. He was grinding against you too, and you could tell he was just as bothered as you. 

He kept a steady pace, teasing you with practiced skill. He only flicked his eyes up for a second every so often, never long enough for you to see. Your hands were gripping the sheets, his hair, anything, as you fought to be near silent. He uncovered your mouth, using that hand it to unbutton and slide into your pants. As soon as he touched you through the fabric of your, you shuddered and tried to push against him.

"Fuuuck, Dave-" He started sucking on your other breast as he rubbed your clit, making you bite your hand in order not to make noise. You couldn't stand him being cocky but you were to distracted to do anything but let him do whatever was making you feel like this. gripping a fist of his hair, you pulled him into a rough kiss, moaning into his mouth. "Just fuck me." He looked you in the eye when you said it. You were too horny to really process that his eyes were red but they were wide with lust and his pupils were blown. It made you tremble how much lust you saw in his eyes.

He wasted no time getting you both of you naked, draping the blankets loosely over you both. "Condom?" You shook your head.

"I have birth control, I trust you." He seemed a little stunned for a second, but soon he was lined up and pressing in. You bit his shoulder to stay quiet, dragging your nails down his back. He bit you back on the neck, setting a rough pace. Your legs wrapped around his hips instinctively, forcing him deeper. You could feel the sweat on his back already, and could hear his panting in your ear. Pulling him in, you moaned into his mouth, biting his lip. He started moving faster, grabbing your hip to steady himself. You could feel yourself tensing up, he felt so damn good, you couldn't help tightening up around him. He pulled away from the kiss, looking down at you. You locked eyes, with him, moaning as you dug your nails into his back to try to yourself in the moment. 

He started biting your neck, sucking for a minute every so often. You bit ant his shoulders and collarbones, sucking sloppy marks across his shoulder. He choked and his hips stuttered when you nibbled his ear. Doing it again, you could hear him moan in your ear. You started  sucking and kissing right under his ear on his jaw. You were both slick with sweat, moaning against each others skin, marks all over each other. Soon it was too much.

Ycou were barely comprehending the moment anymore, your head was so light from how good he made you feel. Your core tightened with heat so fast but so slow. You could tell you were getting louder but you didn't care.

You looked him in the eye as you came. Your back arched and you dug your nails into his shoulders as hard as possible, tensing around him. Through the haze you could hear him. HIs breath was ragged and fast, and husky.

"Fuck, (y/n), I'm cumming, I-" He thrust deeper a few times, and buried himself in you, biting your shoulder hard. He started sucking it into a hickey, making you gasp. It was a few seconds or maybe a minute before you came down from your high. The room was filled with your panting and it smelled like sex. The blanket was falling off the bed, and you were starting to wonder how loud you had been. Dave pulled back enough to settle on his forearms, studying the marks he left on you.

"Oops," he mumbled. You laughed breathlessly, shaking your head. After a few moments, and with warning, he pulled out and laid next to you, still panting. That's how you stayed for the next few minutes, loud breathes coming down. Even just having the blankets on your legs was too warm.

 You were silent for a minute, staring up at the ceiling. He got up first, wiping up and getting his pants on. He went to the window seat, opening one of the panels. He lit up a cigarette as he leaned against the wall. You had left a very noticeable bruise beneath his ear on his jaw. It would be pretty hard to cover even with makeup. You let your head fall back down. The breeze came in and blew lightly across your body. It felt nice, making your nipples harden and goose bumps raise on your stomach and arms.

"I can take you home, if you want." Looking up, you realized he was looking at you. You could see his eyes now, but he seemed to be trying not to let you look at them as much as possible. You sat up, holding his gaze.

"We could get dinner on the way over. My treat?"

"(Y/n)," He sighed, "I'm n-"

"I'm not trying to do anything either. Just saying we burned a lot of calories. We can get food, I can get mom something. You can eat at my place." Sliding to the side of the bed, you started sifting through the clothes on his floor, putting yours on as you found them. Once you were dressed, you walked over to steal the cigarette. He was still quiet for a minute, just looking out the window.

"This doesn't mean we're together. Right?" You nodded, taking a drag. He went quiet again. You could see him stifle a smirk out of your peripheral vision. "Good, cause you bite hard, like damn bitch-" You slapped his arm, your laugh cutting him off.

"Do you think Bro recognized me?" Dave shook his head, taking the cigarette back. It was almost gone. "Are you gonna tell him?"

He scoffed. "Oh, yeah, Bro? That chick I was fucking earlier? Yeah that was (Y/n). Remember her from middle school?" You both cocked a smile at that. He didn't talk again until he was putting out the cigarette. "I don't do this. Bring people home from school to get them stoned and bone."

"Yeah, well I bet you also don't have sexual tension thick enough to cut with a knife with most people. Actually, you seem more like an idol or a celebrity to them. Something to attain." You went quiet, looking away. "Besides, it wasn't bad..."

"Yeah?" You could hear his ego dusting itself off.

"Yeah, I mean, you weren't the worst-"

"Oh shut up, I had you moaning like you were in heat-" You threw your head back, laughing.

"You wanna bet?" He got closer, making you back against the window, then leaning his face down to yours.

And thus, a cycle started that you didn't want to end.


End file.
